new light
by 25juunigatsu
Summary: sakura selalu menemukan sasuke sebagai cahayanya. [warn: au, ooc, super klise] mind to read?


naruto milik masashi kishimoto. _selalu._

_warn: cerita yang sangat sangat klise._

* * *

Hujan mulai turun di awal November dan Sakura sudah bersin untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Berkalikali perempuan itu mencoba menggosokkan kedua tangannya di atas cokelat panas kedua yang masih mengepul untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Kenapa, sih, hari ini dingin sekali?" gerutu gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

"Karena kau tidak memakai mantel," balas lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Matanya fokus ke arah laptop sementara tangannya sibuk mengerjakan laporan kerja.

"Aku tidak punya mantel yang lebih tebal lagi."

Sasuke berhenti mengetik sejenak, mengalihkan atensinya yang semula fokus pada laptop, kini pada perempuan di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, beli mantel baru yang lebih tebal dari pada beli album." Sasuke membuka suara, kemudian menyeruput kopinya yang sudah tidak terlalu panas.

Sakura melotot tidak terima. "Beli album itu wajib, Sas! Kalau aku nggak beli, siapa yang memberi mereka makan?" kata Sakura sambil mengelus sampul album grup penyanyi favoritnya. "Lagi pula, terkadang aku merasa gerah kalau memakai mantel yang tebal-tebal."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura tampak baik-baik saja meskipun dia kedinginan. Perempuan itu lebih senang kalau sudah menuntaskan hasrat _fangirling_-nya daripada kesehatan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan seringkali Sakura menceritakan semua hal tentang grup kesayangannya kepada Sasuke meskipun orang yang diceritai hanya mengangguk-angguk karena tidak mengerti.

Sasuke sering ditanya oleh teman-temannya, apakah dia terganggu akan hal itu? Dengan santai, Sasuke menjawab, "_why should I?_ Kalian tahu, kan, ketika orang suka sesuatu, ketika dia cerita akan hal tersebut, matanya bakal berbinar? _Who am I to take such happiness from her_?"

"Sebenarnya aku memang berniat membeli mantel baru, namun Ino dan Hinata selalu sibuk."

"Kenapa harus dengan Ino atau Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Siapa yang tega mengajak pria _super-sibuk_, yang bahkan ketika bertemu pacarnya masih mengerjakan laporan kerjanya, hm?"

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan—yang di tahu perempuan itu tengah mengejeknya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan menempatkan diri tepat di sebelah Sakura. Kemudian menggeser laptop agar menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke akan mulai mengetik lagi, namun sebelumnya ia mengaitkan tangan kirinya dengan tangan tangan kanan Sakura sehingga dia tetap dapat mengetik dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura hanya memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan laporannyanya itu. Kemudian dia menarik lengannya setelah melihat Sasuke agak kesusahan mengetik. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura dan mengaitkannya lagi dengan lengannya.

"Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kayaknya susah mengetik seperti ini?"

"Tapi kau sudah nggak kedinginan lagi, kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kamu—"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah," kali ini Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura salah tingkah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, pura-pura memandang hujan. Nggak tahu kenapa, meskipun sudah dua tahun pacaran, dia masih nggak bisa mengendalikan diri kalau ditatap dan disenyumi bersamaan. Meskipun sudah dua tahun, Sakura merasa kehadiran Sasuke seperti cahaya yang baru muncul dalam hidupnya. Dia tidakpernah remang-remang, cahaya itu tidak pernah padam, malah semakin bersinar setiap harinya.

Bahkan langit yang gelap di luar sana pun, bisa terlupakan dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

_Dia hanya melihat setiap cahaya baru pada di lelaki itu setiap harinya._

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu maksa, aku bisa apa?" kata Sakura dramatis sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

**Haruno Sakura**

Gila.

Sasuke bisa buat aku jatuh cinta setiap harinya.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Cowok-cowok kita memang ajaib, Ra.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Naruto juga berhasil buat aku jatuh cinta lagi yang ke sekian kalinya hari ini. :)

**Haruno Sakura**

Wih, kenapa tuh?

Cerita dooong

* * *

Mereka pulang setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menghabiskan minumannya masing-masing. Hujan pun telah lelah mengguyur kota selama tiga jam.

Sasuke mendapati Sakura tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"_Such a beautiful day_?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Banget," kata Sakura semangat. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kamu tahu? Hinata dilamar Naruto!"

"Serius?" Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura dan dibalas anggukan. "_Congrats to them_."

"Aku bangga sama Naruto sebagai temen kecilnya, _he has changed a lot._ Dulu jagoannya main cewek di SMP, sekarang sudah bisa komitmen sama satu cewek," kenang Sakura sambil sesekali tertawa.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Terus dia tuh, sukanya sama Hinata, lagi! Aku benar-benar _speechless_ karena kukira tipe dia tuh modelan Karin atau Shion."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Memang kenapa dengan Karin dan Shion?"

"_Errr_, maksud aku, yang _galak-galak seksi_? Aku nggak tahu istilahnya... _hot girl?_ Gak tau lah, cuma kalian spesies testosterone yang tahu."

Sasuke tertawa lagi, setelahnya dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Beneran nggak mampir dulu?" yang kemudian hanya dibalas oleh gelengan dari pemuda itu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap dalam netra perempuannya.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku bakal mampir ke rumah kamu dengan orang tuaku."

Sakura mematung. Rasanya tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan panas dingin.

"_Etto_..." Sumpah, Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sudah semerah apa.

"Ya sudah, sana masuk rumah."

"O-oke. Kamu hati-hati di jalan, ya!" kata Sakura yang dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan membantingnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh kemudian meninggalkan rumah Sakura setelah memastikan perempuan itu masuk rumah.

Bukankah jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan?

**fin****.**

* * *

_diedit untuk memperbaiki tatanan bahasa, meskipun sepertinya nggak lebih baik, lol. selalu, aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang menyempatkan membaca tulisan ini. semoga kalian selalu bahagia!_


End file.
